it's about time and your time's up
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: she's been fooled by his lies thousands of times. Rose Weasley suspects her boyfriend is cheating on her, because dreamers always have schemes. RoseLorcan, but be warned, it's not a happy fic. For the KPOP Lyric Challenge.


**it's about time and your time's up**  
_Rose/Lorcan_

"_You fooled me with your lies hundreds of times_."

**2NE1, I Don't Care**

It all starts with that group of simple but powerful words: "I know you don't _care_, but you're kind of amazing."

Then she's sucked in like a dog in a hurricane, sucked in _hard_ but trying to get out. The words echo again and again in her head, and _why_ does she care so much?

She _doesn't_.She doesn't care.

Of course the words had to be meant in a purely platonic way, because really, he's _Lorcan_ and she's _Rose._ So they don't work like that.

He doesn't mention again, so she doesn't bring it up.

**it all starts innocently enough….**

That is, until one day, when he comes up to her, blushing as if he's got a secret. Turning her head so that her red curls spill in her face, she smiles. "Hello, Lorcan."

"Rose," He greets her cordially. "Um, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," She replies, smiling.

"Would you consider going out with me?" he asks hopefully, blushing all the more.

She grins, nodding. "I would love to. But you're not going to ask me to be study buddies or anything, are you?"

"Would I do that?" He asks, smirking from ear to ear.

She shrugs. "Probably, you _dumb _Ravenclaw."

"That's a contradiction if I've ever heard one," He retorts, elbowing her in the ribs playfully. His eye catches hers and she feels _something._ What is this?

**but he's a dreamer…**

"See those stars?" Lorcan asks, taking her hand in his own and pointing her hand at them. "Those are the Flower Stars."

"They have names?" Rose inquires, surprised.

He catches her eye. "Have you ever thought about life on the stars, Rose? Life could exist there."

She nods, not really caring, because his arm is around her shoulders and her head's resting on his shoulder. He's always been a great romantic. Smiling, she places her head on his chest, wishing to stay there forever. "I really love the stars, Lorcan."

"Me too," He replies. Why don't things like this last forever?

They never do, because real life isn't a fairytale, and dreams just don't come true. Especially in her case.

Her eyes flicker back to his. Breathtaking in all his glory, he smiles down at her.

_Perfection._

But is it really?

**and dreamers have schemes. they always do…**

One day, she's leaning against one of the gold striped pillows, daydreaming (_something that Rose Weasley never does_). Then, Lily Luna, her little cousin, marches in, red hair ruffled and looking flushed but intensely unhappy.

"Something wrong, Lily?" Rose asks, concerned. They'd been all but brought up together, so they're like sisters.

"Stupid boys," She mutters, face tucked tightly in a frown.

"What stupid boys?" Rose wonders. "Scorpius?"

Tilting her head back to stare witheringly at her cousin, Lily shakes her head. "No, not Scorpius. You should know, Rose. You _should. _But you _don't._ I'm sorry. That's all I'm going to say."

And with that, the door is slammed behind the young girl, and Rose is all alone again.

That should have been the first sign.

But although Rose is the smart type, she's never been particularly observant.

**and soon she catches up with what's going on. he lies…**

"Lorcan, are you _cheating_ on me?" Rose inquires, twisted with her suspicious thoughts.

Immediately, his face blanches, making him look all the more suspicious. "Of course not, my dear Rose. I love you and only you. Why would you even entertain that ridiculous notion? Do I look like the player type to you?"

"A simple no would have sufficed," She presses, staring at him.

Eyebrows raised, he asks, "Why so suspicious, my dear? Have I done something to make me _unworthy _of your trust?"

"You're just acting a bit differently, that's all," Rose responds honestly, voice coming out hoarsely. Because _really_, he's acting like the guilty part. Playing right into her hands. But is that what she wants?

"How so?" He replies, arms crossed defensively, as if he's trying to keep all of those dirty little secrets inside.

Trying to lighten the mood, she smiles tentatively. "I didn't know Ravenclaws could be players."

"That's not always true," He objects quickly. "And what do you _mean_ I've been acting differently?"

"You just haven't been spending as much time with _me_, your _girlfriend_, as usual," She reminds him indifferently, flipping her red curls as if they're enough to keep him, enough to please him.

His eyes flicker away, and she tries to pretend that it _isn't _true, that her boyfriend _isn't _cheating on her. But it's true.

His eyes land on Lucy, and he shoots her a quick smile.

Not noticing Rose's beady brown eyes, Lucy smiles back.

He's just pretending for her. Who knows, he's probably playing her too.

**but she catches him. so they're done, because…**

He's kissing _her._ A girl. And the girl _is _so not Rose.

She knows it's Lorcan and not Lysander, because Lysander's going out with Molly and he's not so rude as to cheat on his girlfriend. Besides, she could tell them apart. She always could. She was always that smart.

The girl, she knows, is her very own sister- _Lucy Weasley_- and how could he stoop that low? Growling, she stomps over to where he is.

"LORCAN SCAMANDER!" She shrieks, hands on her hips. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?"

He pulls away. "I can explain!"He yelps in fear, but it's too late. Her flat palm slaps across his face, leaving a streak of red.

"I'm done with your lies," She announces, stalking away. Tears start to streak down her face, but she doesn't care anymore. He was just another _stupid_ git of a boy, even if she'd considered him different. He's just the same. They all are.

But it doesn't even matter, because she's done with his game. She's done with his lies. She's done with _him._

**she's been fooled by his lies hundreds of times.**

_**(it all starts innocently enough, but he's a dreamer, and dreamers have schemes. they always do and soon she catches up with what's going on. he lies, but she catches him. and they're done, because she's been fooled by his lies hundreds of times.**__)_

_A/N:_ **Well, cheater Lorcan sure is interesting :/**

**But really. I kind of enjoyed this 'new take' on Lorcan. Probably I'll be back to writing super-sweet Lorcan soon again, don't worry. :D**

**This was for the K-Pop Challenge on HPFC by Lovely Magenta. Have I mentioned my obsession with KPOP, especially this song? I haven't? **

_**Whoops.**_** Fail.**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**AND NO FAVOURITES WITHOUT REVIEWING!**_


End file.
